Adoption Can Be Dangerous
by crazyflashfan
Summary: Wally has been keeping something from the team. He's in an orphanage. When he gets adopted, he'll have to spill the beans. But Wally's new 'parents' are not all they seem. Can Batman and Robin save Wally in time? sucky title. VOTE ON MY POLL. Read BOTH Author's notes. Rated T for hurt speedsters and Shits and Giggles.


**A/N: quick one here(and important)**

**DICK GRAYSON IS SIXTEEN AND WALLY WEST IS FOURTEEN, ALMOST FIFTEEN. GOTTA A PROBLEM WITH THAT, PRETEND I DIDNT CHANGE IT. **

**I just like Wally as the youngest. Cuz I'm a weirdo. **

Wally looked at the clock and jumped up. He was late!

"I gotta go guys!" He waved and speed out to the Zeta-Beam, leaving behind a confused team, who were in the kitchen. They were all just hanging out when Wally jumped up. Wally felt like an idiot. He forgot what today was. It was adoption day. None of his friends knew he lived in orphanage. It was a little secret, seeing how they didn't know his father was in jail and his mom was dead. They all thought Barry was his dad. Nope. Barry was his uncle.

It's funny, they sort of helped put Rudy, Wally's dad, in jail. But...more on that later. Granny was gonna kill him if he was late. Granny was the owner of the orphanage and was incredibly nice, but will give a glare worse than the BatGlare if you were late. She knew he was Kid Flash, so she knew he barely had an excuse to be late.

"Sorry I'm late, Granny!" Wally said, coming through the back door. Granny, a white haired woman, had on her apron and was putting the finishing touches to lunch. Wally remembered when he accidentally almost gave away the orphanage thing to his team.

/

_ Wally glanced up at the clock. "Crud, I'm late for lunch, Granny's gonna be on a war path!" He jumped up. "Granny?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Granny Flash! She's here for the week." Wally said, coming up with a lie on the spot. He really hoped they didn't notice his hesitation. Not even Rob knew. "Gotta go!"_

/

"Wally, get dressed and help with Anya and Angel. They still have problems with tying their shoes." Granny said. Wally nodded and ran upstairs to get dressed.

He dressed into a nicer red shirt and blue jeans and then went to the girls room. Anya was six and Angel was seven.

"Do you think we'll be adopted today, Wally?" Anya asked, while Wally tied her white shoes. She asked that every adoption day.

"You never know, Anya! Maybe today is your lucky day!" Wally said, like every adoption day. He tied quiet Angel's shoes. Angel came from a bad home, too, and never talked.

"Carry me!" Anya put her arms up and Wally smiled, picking her up.

"Let's go!" Wally said, taking Angel's hand.

* * *

Downstairs, the soon-to-be-parents stood, waiting. All the other kids were down there too. Dash and Tyler, the oldests, Hope and Greg, the youngests, and JoJo, Finney, Emily, and Sara. Wally felt eyes on him and looked up to see a couple studying him. They were both blond and wearing nice clothes. He looked around and was disappointed not to see Barry or Iris. It was a little unfair, because they didn't have much money, so Wally shouldn't be disappointed, but he couldn't help it.

At the end of the day, everyone had a turn with the families. That couple had seemed to want him, but he felt a bad jibe from them. Wally was eating a sandwich when Granny came up to him.

"The Palmers want to adopt you!" She grinned. "Everything's in order, and you can go with them tomorrow evening!"

Wally slowed chewing, frowning. He didn't know what to think. He swallowed.

"Awesome, hey, do you think I could spend the night at the cave? Rob wants to have a sleepover, I can tell them, then!" Wally lied, a fake smile on his face. She nodded.

"Sure, Wally, just be back on time this time." Granny ruffled his hair.

* * *

_'Kid Flash B-0-3' _

Wally ignored the voice and walked in with a frown. He knew he should tell somebody. He shouldn't go on missions for a few days to get settled. Maybe...

"Hey, Wally! Where did you run off to?" Megan's voice broke his train of thought and he realized he was in the kitchen, with everyone else. Convenient much? Now was his chance to tell everybody.

"Nowhere. Hey, who wants to have a sleepover tonight?" Wally said, the fake grin that had been plastered on his face for the past five years showing. Artemis was the only one who couldn't.

"So, where did you go?" Dick asked. They were all sitting in their PJ's in the living room. They had played sleepover games and watched movies, but now everyone looked at Wally. "You can tell us."

Wally looked down at his hands.

"Is it that important?" Wally mumbled.

"If it's got you like this, then yeah." Dick said. Wally sighed and leaned back, quiet. He was sorting through his thoughts.

"Remember that day I came late to training and Canary excused it?" Wally said.

"You were gone for two days before that too." Conner said.

"Well, I had to pack all of my stuff." Wally said, simply.

"You moved?" Kaldur asked, confused.

"Sort of. For the past six months, I've been..." Wally paused, frowning up at the ceiling. "In an orphanage."

"What's that?" Megan asked. Wally sat up to look at his teammates. Dick and Conner were frowning, and Kaldur and Megan just looked confused.

"It's where you go when you're a minor and your parents die, right?" Conner asked. Wally shook his head.

"Not exactly. Sometimes you go when your parents can't take care of you anymore." Wally explained. He avoided their eyes. "My mom died in a hit and run. My dad's in jail."

"Isn't..." Kaldur started.

"The Flash my dad? No." Wally finished, smiling. "He's my uncle by marriage."

"So what happened today?" Dick asked. "You were in a hurry to leave, and you came back upset."

Wally looked up at them, seeing the curious looks.

"I got adopted." He said, finally. "By Roy and Erin Palmer."

"Oh, what are they like?" Megan asked, while Dick messed with his wrist computer. Wally shrugged.

"I don't know, we met for, like, five minutes. For some reason, I get this weird vibe from them." Wally frowned, making a face.

"You should." Dick said, darkly. He stood up quickly. "I have to go talk to Batman for a minute."

* * *

Dick didn't come back. The next day, he was going away with the Palmers.

"You got lucky!" Anya had said as she gave him a good-bye hug. Angel even said something.

"Good luck." Were her only words. Wally had been shocked to hear her speak. He promised to visit them all when he got a chance, then followed the Palmers. Granny asked if Wally wanted to change his name to Wally Palmer. Wally said no. It would be weird. When he got to his new home, he got an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

Dick had left straight for the Bat Cave. Batman had been there, luckily.

"We need to get him out of there." Batman agreed. "The Palmers are not family material. I don't know why they suddenly want a kid."

They put on their costumes and headed for the Palmer house. Dick was asking questions all the while in the Bat Jet. Like if Wally was going to be okay and what would happen to Wally. Batman stayed silent. He wasn't going to promise things he knew he shouldn't. Robin hurried straight into the house, not caring if Bats gets mad at him. His best friend was in trouble.

Wally was curled up on the ground, hugging his middle. Robin could only see his back, and that wasn't a pretty view. His shirt was torn, showing bruises. Robin ran to his side, turning Wally over. Wally had a split lip, a broken nose, and multiple bruises all over his face. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I'll take him to the jet." He said, helping the hurt speedster up. Batman nodded, then went to find the couple. Wally whimpered in pain.

"Sorry, Wally." Robin muttered, putting Wally's arm over his shoulder. The tiny Bat helped Wally limp his way to the BatMobile/Jet.

* * *

Wally woke up in the base infirmary. The bright lights hurt his eyes and he felt something sticking in his arm. Frowning, he sat up. It was an IV.

"Hey." A quiet voice said. Wally looked to see Dick.

"Hey, Rob!" Wally grinned. Dick smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great! How long was I out?" Wally stretched to empathize.

"Two days, the Palmers are on their way to prison." Dick said. Wally frowned, confused. "They're wanted for a few murders."

"Okay." Wally blinked, surprised. "That's unexpected."

"There's more. You were adopted...again. This time, it isn't murderers." Dick grinned. "Should I be worried of the creepiness level of that grin?" Wally asked. Dick cackled(cuz he doesn't laugh. He cackles like the scary kid he is.)

"The horror!" Wally's head thumped against the table. Megan giggled.

"It's not that bad, Wally." Megan said.

"Maybe he will train with you-" Kaldur started. Wally's head snapped up.

"No! Don't say it! Training with him willingly is like having a death wish!" Wally pointed an accusing finger at Kaldur. "Don't jinx me, dude."

"It's not that bad, KF. Now let's go." Robin said, grinning. Wally sighed. "Fine."

* * *

In the Watch Tower, ready to leave, Batman was stopped by Superman.

"Why did you adopt him? Not that it's bad..." Clark trailed off.

"Fourteen years ago, Barry came up to me with his sister-in-law. Mary knew her husband was a bad man, so Barry had her talk to me." Batman said, annoyed. "Long story short, Wally is my godson."

**A/N: plot twist! I'm really glad you guys voted for this one, cuz i wanted wally to be living with Batman by the time the other fics roll around. **

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

** THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO VOTE ON IT!**

** When i go to write a story, i will write the one that is on top and sometimes, just to be weird, write the one that's last. Don't worry, all fifty some ideas will be written. And to be clear, killing Barry is a choice cuz:**

** I HATE BARRY ALLEN(and Linda Parks).**

**If you don't know why, read the Flash comic 'The Secret of Barry Allen' or something like that. Barry Allen pissed me off in that comic. And, just so you know, when you piss me off like that, it takes a while for me to like you again. That goes for real life too.**

**BUT VOTE ON MY POLL! **

** Sorry if it seems a bit fast...**


End file.
